For Honor Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Sus facciones han estado entre ellos en una guerra durante mil años. Pero el destino de tres héroes va más allá de esa guerra sin sentido. Ahora como heraldos de DxD harán retumbar el mundo de las tres facciones por gloria y honor (esta historia fue donada por TheDevilZero y espero seguirla la mejor posible)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Forjando un comienzo

.

.

 ** _No hubo señal alguna_**

 ** _Llego sin previo aviso_**

El paisaje de un castillo rodeado de plantaciones de trigo fue rápidamente cambiado por un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, hectáreas completas de tierra eran levantadas y removidas causando destrucción. El cielo era de color negro, los truenos azotaban la tierra. De los posos una sustancia de color negro con tierra, eran lanzados hacia el cielo. El suelo comenzó a dividirse formando un abismo en medio del castillo, llevándose consigo parte del castillo y la vida de cientos de personas

 ** _La ruina lo cubrió todo_**

El castillo medieval estaba en ruinas, el fuego se encargaría de consumir lo que quede. Un castillo oriental estaba pasando por la misma tragedia, castillo que desapareció en un mar de fuego y lamentos. Y por ultimo una fortaleza en una montaña la cual en medio de ella ahora residía un abismo de fuego y sufrimiento.

 ** _Algunos desesperados lucharon por sobrevivir…_**

Un vikingo había estado vagando por el campo de batalla, por lo que parecía ser por días hasta que encontró una naciente de agua, sin dudar comenzó a beber de ella, sin saber que esta ya tenía dueño.

 **CLANK**

El vikingo bloqueo el ataque de un samurái con su hacha pero este le dio una patada en su escudo mandándolo unos metros atrás. El samurái se limito a mirarlo y trazo una línea entre él y el agua como diciendo "mío" al vikingo no le gusto y estaba dispuesto a pelear por el agua al igual que el samurái

Su combate se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una espada al girarse notaron a un caballero encima de unas ruinas, el cual al caer recogió su espada y se unió al conflicto. Se mantuvieron en guardia mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando el momento de atacar.

 ** _Quizás hubo una oportunidad para la paz_**

Los guerreros bajaron momentáneamente sus armas

 ** _Pero desesperación y confianza rara vez son aliadas_**

El vikingo vio el agua y noto que no había suficiente para todos, tendrían que luchar…

 **ARRRRGGG**

Con un grito del vikingo los otros dos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a luchar.

 ** _Y así comenzó un milenio de conflictos_**

 ** _1000 años de guerra_**

Durante ese tiempo el paisaje había cambiado pero pareciera ser que aquellos que luchasen en esta guerra siempre eran los mismos

 ** _Los mejores guerreros que se conocen del mundo_**

 ** _Los motivos del conflicto ya se han olvidado_**

 ** _Y aun así resisten buscando un signo de paz…_**

 ** _Pero el destino de tres héroes no reside en este mundo_**

 ** _Yace mas allá de donde ningún ser haya podido llegar_**

 ** _Sus destinos enlazados por un dragón_**

 ** _Solamente motivados por una causa_**

 ** _Su Honor…._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AHHHHHHHHH!**

 _No puedo recordar que sucedió hace dos días…_

 **CLANK**

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión luego de que logramos expulsar a los invasores de nuestra fortaleza…_

 _-_ ¡MUERE SAMURAI!

 **CLANK**

En medio de un salón que parecía un campo de batalla se hallaban dos guerreros. Uno tenía una gran musculatura, estaba lleno de tatuajes, manejaba dos hachas en sus manos, estaba cubierto con una armadura de cuero y anillos de metal este estaba atacando a una figura de menor tamaño. El otro poseía una armadura de aspecto oriental, la mayoría de su armadura es de color negro con detalles en rojo al igual con su máscara. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los samuráis su máscara no era humana, era la de un dragón. A diferencia los demás guerreros de su clase, este poseía una Katana más grande una Nodachi y su armadura era un poco más ligera, con las cuales estaba ganando la pelea.

El Berserker trato de cortar a su enemigo con sus hachas, pero el samurái bloqueo hábilmente con su espada. Al estar tan cerca de su enemigo el nórdico le dio una patada en el pecho de su enemigo enviando al Kensei unos metros atrás, el nórdico levanto sus brazos en un nuevo intento de acabar con su enemigo, el samurái ya recuperado se lanzo contra su oponente.

 **AHHHHHH**

Ambos combatientes estaban a dos metros uno del otro, el vikingo con ambas hachas incrustadas contra en suelo en una posición agachada. El samurái por su lado tenía su espada sujetada con ambas manos hacia la izquierda ligeramente hacia atrás. Fue una batalla muy dura pero había una diferencia crucial al final de esta pelea, la espada del samurái es aquella que derramo la sangre del enemigo…

 **GHA!**

El nórdico cayó muerto pues en uno de sus costados poseía un corte que lo traspasaba de lado a lado. El samurái casi lo había rebanado por la mitad, pero fue suficiente para dar muerte a su enemigo.

Con hábil movimiento de su espada saco cada gota de sangre de ella y se dispuso a seguir moviéndose, esta pelea atraería la atención de los caballeros, sin duda estaba en una mala posición.

 _Hace dos días expulse a los invasores de nuestras murallas, durante los últimos momentos de la batalla un barril de pólvora exploto muy cerca de mi después todo se volvió negro…_

El Kensei abandono la sala del santuario, continuo caminando por los largos pasillos, siempre caminando con cautela, ya sabía que este santuario había sido invadido por dos grupos de enemigos, los caballeros y los vikingos. Obviamente era nada más que una escaramuza, las batallas reales se libraban en medio de los campos. Este templo estaba en un lugar muy remoto y no poseía ninguna utilidad estratégica, pero debía salir de aquí no sabía cuantos más rondaban por ahí.

 _Desperté un día después de la explosión en lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro de un bosque que no reconocía. Por suerte no poseía heridas graves de la explosión. Cuando pude ser consciente de mi entorno y de asegurarme que tenía mi espada conmigo pude idear una forma de salir de esta…_

Tras unos minutos de caminar llego a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del culto. Era una habitación enorme, los techos se alzaban varios metros sobre la cabeza de Kensei, las paredes eran blancas con pinturas y escrituras muy antiguas. Pero lo más resaltante era la enorme estatua de un dragón hecho de piedra roja con una postura intimidante extendiendo sus alas en todo su esplendor. Pero a los pies de la estatua se hallaba una especie de pozo el cual no se podía ver el fondo y que en sus bordes tenía escritos en un dialecto muy antiguo, más antiguo que cualquier otro que allá visto.

El samurái quedo hipnotizado por unos instantes por la escultura. Pero fue sacado de ese estado por el sonido de pisadas provenientes de uno de los pasillos que daban al Hall. Usando sus habilidades utilizo la estatua para subirse a una de las vigas del techo. Justo en ese momento dos caballeros con unos distintivos azules entraron.

-Dime, ¿sabes para quien es este santuario?- Dijo uno.

-La verdad ni idea, sabemos que este santuario está dedicado a una especie de dios antiguo, no se sabe mucho sobre él, esa información se perdió en el tiempo, solo sabemos que este es el lugar donde se daban ofrendas a una especie de Dragón rojo gigante.-Le contesto el otro.

Así ambos caballeros salieron del hall por el otro pasillo. El samurái contemplaba esta nueva información. Sonaba muy interesante pero bastante inútil por el momento. Aun no sabía dónde se encontraba.

 _Al encontrarme en un lugar inexplorado no podía tener la guardia baja. En ese momento a lo lejos note el santuario, estaba a solo unas horas de viaje, con algo de suerte este lugar no tendría enemigos. Cuando llegue el lugar estaba vacío, se notaba que no había habido gente en mucho tiempo. Eso es bueno podría aprovecharlo para descansar. Me encontré con unos árboles frutales mientras venia hacia aquí. No me llevo mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar cómodo para dormir, apenas cerré mis ojos ya estaba dormido. Cuando estaba por despertar me encontré con un vikingo tratando de matarme, vaya forma de despertar…_

Ahora con los caballeros fuera de escena pudo acercarse más a la estatua y con ella al foso. Noto que los bordes del mismo estaban hechos de una piedra oscura pero a la vez brillante, posiblemente Ónix, en ella estaban los grabados antiguos. El Kensei se acerco a inspeccionar las escrituras en ellas pudo ver su reflejo y con eso el hacha que venía por su cabeza…

 **CLANK**

El Kensei había bloqueado exitosamente el ataque, se separaron un segundo después. Al samurái se le complico pues detrás de él se encontraba el foso. El vikingo trato de aplastarlo con su hacha pero el samurái lo esquivo. Mientras el hacha del samurái un estaba en el suelo el Kensei la uso como un trampolín para saltar encima de él y mientras caía darle un tajo en la espalda.

El vikingo grito de dolor pero cuando se dio vuelta solo vio al samurái dando un tajo hacia el… antes de que callera al piso decapitado junto al foso. Su cabeza callo por el agujero, pasaron varios segundos pero aun no se escuchaba que llegara al fondo.

El samurái limpio su espada nuevamente. En cuanto al cuerpo decapitado la sangre brotaba libremente del de la herida haciendo que esta sea vertida inconscientemente sobre las hendiduras de los escritos. Sin que nadie las vean estas despedían un leve brillo carmesí.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

En ese instante las dos puertas que daban al salón fueron abiertas por una patada cada una. De un lado estaban muchos vikingos armados con hachas, espadas y escudos. Y del otro lado estaban los caballeros armados con espadas largas y cortas, escudos y alabardas.

Tan pronto como se notaron se enfrascaron en un mortal combate por el dominio del santuario. Tan metidos estaban en su enfrentamiento que casi no notaron al Kensei…casi.

Había dos en específico que estaban mirando directamente al samurái. Uno era un Invasor vikingo, este era un poco más delgado y bajo que los demás, se lo notaba más joven que los demás, pero no por eso era menos peligroso, como los de su tipo tenia consigo un hacha de batalla a dos manos, su equipo lo protegía un poco más que el de los otros vikingos.

El otro que no despego su mirada del samurái fue un caballero Guardián, a diferencia de los demás la armadura que portaba poseía un ligero color amarillento, como todo los de su clase poseía una espada larga.

Esto lo noto el samurái. Sabía que si quería salir de esta tendría que enfrentarse a ellos o morir en el intento.

 **RAAAAA**

Con un grito de guerra el vikingo se lanzó contra el samurái, este bloqueo el ataque con su espada, al aplicar más fuerza hiso que el golpe sea desviado que le diera al caballero. Ahora el cual trato de cortar al vikingo con tajo descendente. Este lo esquivo en el último segundo pero dejo espacio para que el samurái le diera una patada haciéndolo tambalear, por su parte el caballero uso la distracción para dar un golpe a la cabeza del samurái con la empuñadura de su espada.

Para ellos era como si fueran los únicos en la sala, su pelea solo podría ser descrita como magnifica. Ninguno ellos se percato que el borde del foso había sido llenado por la sangre del vikingo decapitado y las runas comenzaron a brillar. Si alguien se acercaba podría notar que en el fondo del foso había ahora una pequeña luz.

Para los tres guerreros su pelea era más importante, si alguien se metía en ella era rápidamente eliminado, no importaba de qué lado estabas, te metías en medio y terminabas muerto. Sin que ellos se percatasen lentamente se habían movido más cerca del foso, hasta el punto en que casi peleaban en el mismo borde.

En un determinado momento el Guardián pateo al vikingo para dejarlo unos instantes al suelo. Durante esos segundos comenzó un impresionante duelo de espadas contra el Kensei, chispas volaban así como el estruendo del metal contra metal.

 **CLANK!**

El samurái y el caballero se miraban intensamente mientras luchaban por el dominio con sus espadas. Fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que el vikingo venia hacia ellos con la intención de arrollarlos.

Fue una mala idea pues detrás de ellos estaba el foso haciendo que los tres caigan en él.

Lo último que vieron fue el techo del hall junto con la estatua del dragón antes de ser envueltos en una luz cegadora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese instante el vikingo despertó, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un espacio totalmente blanco, ni una sola señal de vida, salvo por aquella que casi le corta la cabeza.

 **CLANK**

El hombre del norte bloqueo un ataque a traición del samurái. Estando de espaldas contra el suelo aprovecho para darle una patada y mandarlo unos metros hacia atrás. Usando esta ventaja pudo ponerse en pie antes de saltar contra su oponente.

Mientras uno defendía el otro atacaba, siguieron así hasta que una espada que choco contra sus armas los detuvo. Al notar al caballero la situación se torno en una pelea de tres flacos.

En un momento se separaron peno no bajaron su guardia ni un segundo. Estaban girando en círculos mirándose entre ellos, estudiando a su oponente.

Mientras seguían esperando el momento de atacar fueron más conscientes del entorno que les rodea, el cual era literalmente nada. Fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que la situación no pintaba nada bien.

El vikingo fue el primero en abandonar su posición de ataque, seguido por el samurái y por último el caballero. Si querían salir de esta tendrían que trabajar juntos. Les guste o no.

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Fue un rugido tan estridente que hiso que el piso tiemble. Los tres se colocaron en posición de pelea pero al ver quien era su adversario supieron que era inútil. Pues frente a ellos se erguía orgulloso y poderoso un gigantesco dragón de color rojo sangre con un cuerno amarillo. Se sorprendieron un poco cuando hablo.

 **-Preséntense ante mí, mortales…**

Su voz sonaba gruesa y cargada de autoridad, ellos se acercaron, después de todo ¿que podían hacer? Eran los mejores guerreros de su tipo, pero aun así no podían contra un enemigo de este calibre.

 **-Díganme sus nombres…**

Ninguno de los tres mostró miedo alguno, ninguno temía morir. El samurái dio un paso adelante, clavando su espada en el suelo se quitó el casco y la máscara revelando una melena castaña, además de ojos color miel y para sorpresa de sus compañeros un joven que no pasaba los 20 años de edad.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, Kensei de las colinas de Myre.

El caballero fue el segundo y como el primero clavo su espada contra el suelo, al quitarse su casco revelo el cabello rubio junto con unos ojos grises, además de que tenía un lunar en uno de sus pómulos.

-Soy Kiba Forgeon, Guardián de Ashfeld.

El último fue el vikingo un tanto reacio al principio, haciendo lo mismo que los anteriores de un golpe clavo su hacha en el suelo y se quitó el casco. Revelando una cabellera de color blanco, ojos azules y una expresión de molestia.

-Me llaman Vali Jorvic, Invasor de Valkeinheim.

El dragón sonrió, esto es lo que estaba buscando.

 **-Yo soy El Gran Rojo. Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes… mis nuevos heraldos…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien y bueno primero quiero agradecerle a TheDevilZero por haberme dado la historia que tengo que decirlo este es un juego que realmente me ha gustado y cuando encontré la historia me gusto bastante y espero contar con su apoyo para continuarla y espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, como siempre dejen su comentario, idea, sugerencia, critica que siempre será bien recibida y pues nada nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, cuídense**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: nuevo señor

 **-Soy el gran rojo, es un placer conocerlos a ustedes…mis nuevos heraldos**

-¿heraldos?-se preguntaron los 3 guerreros ante tal comentario

- **efectivamente, serán mis heraldos, y yo su nuevo señor-** dijo el dragón de forma autoritaria haciendo que los 3 se sorprendieran ante tal afirmación

-¿exactamente que quiere decir con eso, para que nos trajo a este lugar?-pregunto el castaño haciendo que los otros dos se preguntaran lo mismo

-¿que buscas de nosotros?-pregunto el rubio

- **porque en vez de decirles, les muestro-** dijo con un tono serio el dragón, confundiendo a los 3 guerreros, este levanto una de sus patas y apuntándolos con una de sus garras salió un pequeño rayo que paso primero por el samurái, para luego pasar por el caballero y de ultimo al vikingo, pero este no era un ataque sino un traslado de información

" **desde hace tiempo un dragón me ha estado molestando"** escuchaban la voz del dragón mientras veían como unas sombras aparecían en sus cabezas, la primera era un dragón rojo y la otro uno más pequeño de color morado y estos estaban luchando **"siempre ha intentado echarme de mi hogar, pero la diferencia de poder es bastante notable"** siguió diciendo para mostrarles como el dragón morado era vencido fácilmente por el rojo, para luego ver que este dragón se retiraba del lugar para tomar una forma más humana " **inclusive llego a aliarse con insectos de baja categoría"** dijo con desprecio para que se mostraran las imágenes de figuras humanoides con alas de diferentes tipos y ojos de colores rojo, negro y blanco " **al principio no lo considere una amenaza pero con el tiempo podrían serlo, pero no puedo intervenir"** esas palabras confundieron a los tres guerreros puesto que para que necesitaría heraldos alguien que decia ser el más fuerte de todos " **si llegara a intervenir el mundo como es conocido acabaría y eso es algo que no quiero hacer, este mundo no merece sufrir las estupideces de ese dragón"**

Luego de esas palabras los tres guerreros se vieron entre ellos pensando que las intenciones de ese dragón no eran malas, pero tampoco creía que serían de mucha ayuda ya que si bien nadie negara que eran guerreros de alto calibre y que podrían contra cualquiera, frente a seres que no sabían nada pero que hasta para este dragón representaban una amenaza dudaban realmente

 **-¿entonces ayudaran?-** pregunto el dragón dando una sonrisa

-pero que podremos hacer si somos más que simples humanos-dijo el vikingo algo molesto de admitir eso pero por lo que pudieron ver la amenaza era grande, demasiado para ellos, el caballero y samurái entendían el punto de este y estaban de acuerdo

- **si es solo ese el problema puedo solucionarlo-** dijo el dragón aumentando su sonrisa, haciendo que los guerreros se confundieran- **si lo que les preocupa es el poder de enfrentarse a diferentes seres más allá de los humanos, entonces los volveré los volveré aún más fuertes, después de todo mis heraldos no pueden ser personas débiles, deben estar a la altura de lo que yo represento-** ahora los guerreros estaban más que sorprendidos

-¿nos darías tiempo para pensarlo?-pregunto el caballero mientras miraba al dragón

- **claro, tomen todo el tiempo que necesiten para pensarlo-** dijo de manera tranquila para tirarse al suelo y cerrar los ojos, mientras ellos discutían el dormiría

-la propuesta que nos da es realmente interesante-comenzó a divagar el castaño mientras recordaba las palabras del dragón

-tampoco puedo negar que sería beneficioso-ahora hablaba el rubio considerándolo

-pero eso implicaría trabajar juntos-dijo serio el peli plata haciendo que los otros dos recordaran que ellos han estado en guerra desde hace varios años

-eso sería traicionar a mis camaradas-dijo el rubio mientras miraba su casco

-romper el código del samurái-dijo ahora el castaño mientras limpiaba algo de tierra de su casco

-dejar de hacer lo que quieras-se quejó el peli plata mientras sostenía su casco por los cuernos

-aunque nada de eso valdrá si no detenemos esa amenaza-dijo serio el castaño llamando la atención de los otros dos

Era verdad si no detenían esa amenaza que les conto el dragón, ni el honor ni sus códigos valdrían de algo si no había quien los siguiera, nadie que recordara su historia, todos esos años de entrenamiento, luchas, perdidas, amistades no habrían valido para nada

-hagamos un pacto-dijo el caballero de forma seria

-¿un pacto?-dijeron los otros dos confundidos

-si aceptamos el trato de ese dragón, tendremos que trabajar juntos, así que hagamos un pacto, solo lo haremos hasta que todo haya terminado, una vez hecho el trabajo-comenzó a decir serio para tomar un respiro-volveremos a ser enemigos-

Ahora comprendían a lo que se refería y tenían que decirlo la idea no sonaba mal, es mas era la solución perfecta para ello, ya que no estaban traicionando ninguno de sus códigos, era simplemente una tregua, un descanso de la batalla para una amenaza mayor

-podría funcionar-dijo el castaño serio mientras ponía su casco debajo de su brazo

-entre más rápido lo hagamos más pronto saldremos de esto-dijo el peli plata de forma desinteresada mientras sostenía su casco por uno de los cuernos

-entonces, supongo que saben que hacer-dijo el rubio para tomar su espada y colocarla enfrente de él, acción que repitieron el samurái y el vikingo poniendo una encima de la otra para marcar que se comprometían a la causa que se les había dicho

-hasta que esto termine, declaramos una tregua-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego ir hacia el dragón que estaba durmiendo-hemos decidido que aceptamos tu trato-dijeron los tres de forma seria mientras se arrodillaban y ponían sus armas frente a ellos

- **se tardaron menos de lo que pensé, en un día decidieron, me sorprende su adaptabilidad-** dijo sorprendiendo a los tres

-¿cómo que un día?-preguntaron sorprendidos

- **en este lugar el tiempo pasa de forma más rápida, pero también no afecta a las personas que se encuentren dentro, básicamente no necesitan dormir, no necesitan comer tampoco tendrán que preocuparse por las heridas ya que estas sanaran luego de unos segundos-**

-impresionante-dijeron los tres asombrados

- **entonces será mejor comenzar, primero habrá que hacer algo con sus cuerpos, ya que si quieren volverse más fuertes sus cuerpos tendrán que ser capaces de soportar su poder-s** onrió el dragón asustando ligeramente a los guerreros ya habían pasado un entrenamiento infernal solo para entrar a las filas de sus fracciones, después fueron más y más entrenamientos para poder obtener el puesto que tenían actualmente- **espero que estén preparados para conocer el verdadero infierno-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del entrenamiento, 10000 años después

- **me alegra saber que llegaron hasta este punto, sinceramente no pensé que 3 ex-humanos lograrían llegar tan lejos-** decia el enorme dragón en forma de elogio o al menos eso pensaron los 3 guerreros ya que el tono que utilizaba y esas palabras sonaban más como sarcasmo o aburrimiento

-¿gracias?-dijeron los tres algo confundidos al no tener idea de cómo responder a ello

- **he mejorado sus cuerpos y sus armaduras hasta el punto donde podrían darle pelea fácilmente a un dragón celestial pero falta algo para que se vuelvan mis heraldos-**

 **-** ¿que sería eso?-pregunto el vikingo

- **sus armas-** esa simple respuesta los confundió un poco

-¿nuestras armas?-se preguntó el samurái mientras veía a su espada, que le había acompañado todo el camino desde que comenzó su entrenamiento hasta el día de hoy

Lo mismo paso con el caballero y el vikingo, sus armas habían sido las mismas desde que comenzaron a entrenar desde jóvenes, entonces debían cambiarlas

- **sé que tienen un apego a sus armas que les han acompañado en combates anteriores, pero necesitaran unas dignas de su poder actual, tampoco les digo que las desechen, solo que les daré unas nuevas, unas capaces de pelear con seres sobrenaturales-** dijo el dragón de forma seria, haciéndolos comprender que era verdad

-entendido-dijeron los tres de forma seria

- **entonces que así sea-** dijo serio para hacer aparecer 3 círculos mágicos este frente a cada guerrero, de cada una comenzó a salir un arma

Frente a Kiba se encontraba una espada de doble filo, ancha al inicio y angosta al final, de color plateado con varias escrituras en una cinta roja a lo largo de la hoja, la guardia parecía una flor con dos cuerno saliendo hacia abajo, el mango de color rojizo con varios detalles en dorado, esta emitía un aura dorada con rojo

Frente a vali apareció un hacha de batalla, un mango bastante largo de color café, parecía estar tallada da a mano y en el extremo tenía la cabeza de un dragón, la hoja era de color plateado que parecía que podría cortar cualquier cosa con facilidad, tenía varios símbolos grabados en la misma, esta despedía un aura azulada con rojo

Frente a issei apareció una catana de color morado, con cintas rojas en el mango y en la funda, en la parte de la guarda había una especie de vapor morado/rojizo saliendo de esta al igual que en la punta de la hoja

Las tres guerras se quedaron sorprendidos ante tales armas

- **permítanme explicarles que son y el porqué de esas auras-** dijo el dragón llamando la atención de ellos- **Kiba tu arma no es una espada cualquiera, esta fue forjada por un maestro herrero de Europa, la cual fue golpeada por un rayo al momento de quedar terminada, esta espada electrificara todo aquel que sea alcanzado por su filo, además de contar con mi poder para aumentar el daño, también aumenta tu velocidad dejando a varios seres en ridículo, su nombre es Gamulio-**

El rubio quedo simplemente fascinado ante tales palabras y tomo la espada con algo de inseguridad para luego poder sentir una energía recorría su cuerpo, la espada lo recocina como su maestro

- **vali, la tuya es un hacha bastante especial, fue forjada en el corazón de un tempano de hielo-** dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a los guerreros pero más al mencionado que sentía el frio que provocaba esa hacha- **esta hacha puede atravesar cualquier defensa y congelar a cualquiera que reciba un golpe suyo, le da al usuario una fuerza sin comparación al igual que una resistencia impresionante, su nombre es leviatán –** termino de decir para que el guerrero tomara el arma y sus manos fueran cubiertas de una delgada capa de escacha, la cual desapareció tan rápido como apareció

 **-por ultimo issei, la tuya es una Katana que fue forjada en las profundidades del monte fuji, a partir del odio que se encontraba en ese lugar, un fuego nació en la espada, un fuego capaz de quemar cualquier cosa, no tienes que preocuparte que ese odio llegue a ti, con mi poder lo he neutralizado para que no te afecte además de aumentar su poder, la funda de esta te protegerá de cualquier ataque físico, el nombre de esta espada es Endriago -** al decir eso el castaño estaba totalmente impactado para solo tomar el arma y ver como ese vapor subía por sus manos para detenerse en sus antebrazos y desaparecer, tomando la funda y guardándola rápidamente de un solo movimiento

- **estas armas solo los reconocerán a ustedes como sus dueños, les perecerán de aquí hasta el final de sus días, ahora realmente puedo llamarlos, mis heraldos-** dijo el dragón con un gran orgullo en su voz, haciendo que los tres guerreros se inclinaran ante el

-nosotros nos sentimos honrados de poder llamarnos sus heraldos, de llamarlo nuestro señor-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mostrando su gratitud y respeto hacia su señor

- **me alegra escuchar eso, por el momento quiero que regresen al mundo humano, recolecten toda la información que puedan sobre los seres sobrenaturales y a quienes se pueden considerar enemigos y a quienes posibles fuentes de recursos-** dijo serio ya que para él no habían aliados más allá de sus heraldos, cualquier otro ser era simplemente una fuente de recursos sin mucha esperanza de que le fueran a servir de algo, pero por el momento lo necesitaría para que sus heraldos conocieran los cambios que había sufrido el mundo

-entendido-dijeron los tres para levantarse y que un portal apareciera enfrente de ellos

- **me contactare con ustedes dentro de algunas horas, buena suerte-**

-muchas gracias-dijeron los tres antes de guardar sus armas especiales en una dimensión aparte y solo tener sus armas normales, para luego traspasar el portal, dejando al gran rojo solo

- **debí haberles dicho que han pasado 1000 años desde que los traje y que su mundo ha cambiado demasiado-** pregunto el dragón a nadie en concreto para luego encogerse de hombros- **lo descubrirán por su propia cuenta, así que estarán bien-**

.

.

.

Mundo humano, actualidad

-entonces, alguna idea de donde estamos-pregunto el castaño notando que el lugar era completamente extraño para ellos, grandes construcciones, un montón de personas caminando tranquilamente, carrosas de metal que no tenían ni caballos o esclavos

-quizás una realidad alternativa, porque estos humanos se ven bastante débiles-dijo el peli blanco al notar que ninguno de ellos tenía armas o siquiera parecía que podrían defenderse

-deberíamos ver donde conseguimos información-dijo el rubio para que los dos asintieran y comenzaran a caminar por la ciudad

La gente los veía raro, tampoco era tan normal ver a alguien con armadura de caballero, samurái y vikingo caminando por la ciudad de forma tan tranquila

-que nos estarán viendo-se quejó el vikingo ya preparando sus hachas para atacar

-cálmate vali, no tenemos que llamar la atención, menos de seres sobrenaturales-dijo el caballero de forma tranquila-no sabemos si alguno de ellos seria perteneciente a alguna fracción así que hay que tener cuidado-la prioridad por el momento es encontrar información sobre este mundo tan raro-

-que les parece ese lugar-dijo el samurái refiriéndose a un bar, de experiencia sabían que en esos lugares sería fácil encontrar información por lo que entraron, pero al momento de abrir las puertas llamaron la atención de todos los clientes y los dueños del local por su forma de vestir, rápidamente se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron

-que les sirvo caballeros-dijo el cantinero de forma seria mientras los veía, no era la primera vez que veía alguien raro entrar a su bar por lo que no le importaba en lo absoluto su apariencia

-su alcohol más fuerte por favor- dijeron los 3 de forma exigente asustando un poco al cantinero

-enseguida- dijo para retirarse de la barra ya que lo más fuerte no lo tenía al alcance del público

-oigan amigos se ven algo ridículos, vienen de una fiesta de disfraces o algo así-los tres escucharon ese comentario y al voltear pudieron ver a un sujeto borracho, ellos se sintieron ofendidos por lo que había dicho en sujeto y decidieron ignorarlo

-aquí esta, los más fuertes- dijo el cantinero dejando una botella de cerveza, otra de hidromiel y otra de sake frente a los 3 guerreros, esto se sorprendieron un poco al ver bebidas de sus lugares de origen en el mismo lugar y mas que se encontraran en esos recipientes de vidrio

-gracias- dijeron los tres para destapar los envases y comenzar a beber, para posteriormente escupirlo sobre el cantinero

-QUE ES ESTO-gritaron indignados al probar esas bebidas que a su parecer eran horribles

-cerveza, sake e hidromiel, hay algún problema con ellos-

-esta cosa es bebida para niños-se quejó el castaño al ver que apenas sabia a alcohol y sabia más a agua, el cantinero se ofendió un poco al escuchar eso, era una de sus mejores bebidas y básicamente le dijo que era jugo

-esta cosa no es hidromiel, es solo agua con miel-se quejó el peli plata para saltar sobre la barra y comenzar a tomar varias botellas y otras cosas-te mostrare como se hace una verdadera hidromiel-dijo para comenzar a preparar su mescla, mientras Kiba veía su bebida algo extrañado, si a vali ni a issei le gustaron las suyas él se preguntaba a qué sabría la suya-Y cuando vean que hay un poco de espuma lo retiran de la mezcla- Dijo Vali preparando la Verdadera hidromiel.

Desde detrás del, el dueño del bar estaba anotando todos los procedimientos y secretos que le contaba el vikingo, al final el caballero se decidió a probar su bebida a fin de cuenta, quizás no era tan malo como los demás creían, por lo que decidió darle un trago para luego escupirlo sobre en dueño

-esto sabe igual a agua de calcetín-se quejó el rubio pensándolo por unos segundos, para luego ver el vaso de alguien más que tenía agua-de hecho-dijo para tomar el vaso de agua y tirar la cerveza dejando el vaso vacío, procedió a subir un pie y quitarse un calcetín y utilizarlo como filtro para que el agua pasara por él, cabe decir que la acción resulto repulsiva para todos, especialmente para sus acompañantes, al terminar de hacerlo probo el agua filtrada- no, de hecho esta sabe mejor-dijo para continuar bebiendo-

-no lo conocemos-dijeron los otros dos volteando a otro lado ya que no se esperaban que su compañero fuera tan…raro

-en cualquier caso no voy a permitir que insulten mi bebida, ahora se van voluntariamente o tendré que usar la fuerza-amenazo el cantinero si bien la receta que le había dado el vikingo perdonaba sus comentarios y los del samurái, que le hayan escupido encima y que hayan hecho agua de calcetín en su bar, era algo que no podia perdonar

-inténtalo si puedes-dijo el castaño de forma retadora

-Takeda, enséñales la salida por favor-dijo el cantinero para que un hombre considerablemente alto y musculoso apareciera mientras tronaba sus dedos

-como diga jefe-dijo con una voz acorde a su apariencia pero esto solo hizo sonreír a los guerreros, puesto que sería divertido, su primera pelea en este lugar

-no lo tendrás tan fácil-dijo el peli plata mientras lo veía enojado, para luego dar un puñetazo en la cara de este mandándolo a volar, rompiendo algunas mesas en el camino

-OYE ESTUPIDO QUE CREES QUE HACES-grito uno de los clientes al cual le habían tirado su mesa

-ya verán-decia otro levantándose y tomando un bate

-les enseñaremos que este no es lugar para turistas-dijo otro tomando una cadena, siendo imitado por otros que tenían bates, katanas, pistolas, entre otras armas mas

-mira lo que provocaste Kiba-se quejó el castaño sin darle mucha importancia a los tipos que eran alrededor de 50

-yo, fue el quien lo provoco-se defendió el rubio apuntando al peli plata-él fue quien lo golpeo-

-pero fuiste tú el que decidió beber de su propio calcetín-se quejó el peli plata ante las acusaciones del rubio

-qué tal si dejamos esto para cuando no quieran cortarnos las cabezas-sugirió el castaño para esquivar un corte de una Katana-si no sabes utilizarla no meres siquiera sostenerla-le dijo para darle un puñetazo que lo mando a volar derivando a otros tres

-esto será divertido-dijo emocionado el rubio ya que llevaba un tiempo sin pelear contra alguien que no fueran ellos

-tú lo has dicho-dijo animado el castaño

-vamos-dijo felizmente el peli plata olvidando por completo el enojo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hora y media después

-saben, cuando pensé que regresaríamos, no me esperaba que los soldados del gobierno nos atraparan-suspiro el castaño ya que un rato después de que la pelea se iniciara y ellos ganaran, llegaron varios agentes de la policía y les dijeron que estaban bajo arresto, al principio se resistieron pero al final fueron sometidos y puestos en una celda mientras descubrían sus antecedentes y demás cosas

Cabe decir que les habían quitado sus armaduras y armas y se encontraban cada uno con un pantalón de color negro y una camisa blanca, azul y roja (Kiba, vali, issei) y sentados en una banca

-dímelo a mí, porque nos rendimos tan fácilmente-se quejó el peli plata ya que si hubieran peleado otro poco abrían ganado

-porque de haberlo hecho hubiéramos llamado la atención de los seres sobrenaturales y la misión se hubiera ido al demonio-le dijo el castaño mientras ideaba como escapar-de todas maneras abra que encontrar como salir de esta prisión antes que nos ejecuten-

-se nota que no son de por aquí verdad-rio otro prisionero que estaba frente a ellos-por acá no se ejecuta a la gente de forma tan fácil, además por demás apelaciones, juicios y demás mierda, fácilmente se consigue cadena perpetua, y libertad condicional en unos años-

-wow, sabes mucho-dijo el rubio impresionado y pensado en que quizás puedan sacar más información de ese sujeto

-dinos, sabes qué año es este y donde estamos, que estuvimos….entrenando un tiempo y perdimos la noción del mismo, además de que nos perdimos-mintió el castaño ya que si bien su cedió no le permitía, en estas circunstancias estaría permitido

-fácil, es el año 2018 y estamos en Japón amigos-dijo despreocupado y tirándose en su banca-les espera mucho tiempo de diversión-

-2018-dijeron atónitos ya que eso implicaba que habían pasado más de mil años desde su época, sus amigos, camaradas, maestros, todos habían fallecido hace bastante tiempo

Mientras se encontraban afectados por ello, uno de los policías apareció con sus cosas y abriendo su celda

-alguien pago su fianza, pueden retirarse, pero les advierto, un incidente más así y créanme cuando les digo que no saldrán tan fácilmente-les dijo serios para darles espacio y que fueran saliendo algo confundidos ya que ni idea de lo que estaba hablando

Al llegar a la recepción, pudieron ver a varios agentes y a uno que estaba sentado, como esperando algo, tenía el pelo de color rojo y ojos de color amarillo, además de llevar una ropa parecida a la de ellos

- **por mí, no puedo creer que ni cinco minutos pudieron estar solos sin causar problemas-** dijo serio la persona, sorprendiéndolos ya que reconocieron la voz de ese personaje pero antes de decir algo el levanto una mano y los callo- **antes que nada, vallamos a otra parte para hablar más tranquilamente-** dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los 3 guerreros que posteriormente siguieron al pelirrojo fuera de la estación, ellos que en esos momentos tenían una enorme cantidad de preguntas hacia su señor

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno que puedo decir ha pasado BASTANTE tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, de antemano me disculpo por ello, sé que no hay excusa que valga pero de verdad lo lamento e intentare actualizar más seguido y bueno sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

Asfódelos

Bueno primero que nada gracias por la sinceridad, si tienes bastante razón en ello, también es verdad que llego a repetir muchas palabras, si se nota que tiene una gran diferencia, tranquilo no me lo tomo a mal ni nada es mas agradezco esto porque puedo ver en que tengo fallos y mejorar como escritor, gracias por considerar la historia y ver que tiene potencia

También te entiendo aun hoy me cuesta bastante escribir en el celular y si, seré más cuidadoso con esos detalles de ahora en adelante, gracias por ello

Por el momento no he pensado mucho en ello, que he pensado en algunas parejas para cada uno pero aun no llego a nada en concreto, bueno espero que este haya sido de tu agrado y como digo siempre es bien recibida la crítica para poder mejorar

.

.

TheDevilZero

A la order Capitan

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el momento, si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia déjenlo en los comentarios y bueno sin más que decir nos veremos en la siguiente actualización (que espero que no tarde tanto esta vez)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: nuevos conocimientos

Ya han pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que los guerreros salieron de prisión, pero sus ánimos no eran los mismos, saber que todos sus aliados, amigos, compañeros, aprendices habían muerto hace bastante tiempo, se preguntaban si los recordaban y los buscaron o simplemente los dieron por muertos

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala principal de una casa del montón, nada lujoso ni nada, solo lo necesario, esto a idea de su señor para no llamar la atención, los guerreros no tuvieron ningún problema más que nada porque les gustaba lo sencillo y tampoco es que hayan tenido mucho antes porque se dedicaron más a la guerra que a tener posiciones

- **sé que soy responsable de que perdieran a sus camaradas-** comenzó a decir el dragón llamando la atención de los 3- **pero era necesario que llegaran a esta época con vida y sin volver luego de que llegaran conmigo, el tiempo tiene sus reglas si llegaba a intervenir más de lo necesario muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado-**

Aun así a los guerreros les quedo un mal sabor de boca

- **algo que les puedo asegurar es que sus camaradas no dejaron de buscarlos hasta el final de sus días, con la esperanza de volver a verlos-** dijo serio

Eso les saco una pequeña sonrisa a los 3, al saber que lo que creían era cierto

- **saldré unas horas a buscar algunas cosas, no hagan ninguna estupidez y quédense en esta casa, pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no salgan-** advirtió el dragón para desaparecer en una brecha dimensional

A los 3 les entro la curiosidad sobre algunos objetos que habían visto cuando llegaron

El castaño se preguntó que era una caja negra de tamaño considerable con un cristal por delante

Al albino le llamo la curiosidad de que era una pequeña caja de metal con dos ranuras en la parte superior y una pequeña saliente a uno de sus lados

Mientras que el rubio subió al baño y miro curioso todo lo que había

.

.

.

.

.

20 minutos más tarde

- **lamento la tardanza pero no encontraba los libros…...-** comenzó a decir el dragón para quedarse sorprendido con lo que estaba pasando frente a el

El castaño hablándole a la televisión como si las personas que aparecían dentro estaban atrapadas, de un momento a otro saco su espada y la clavo en la tele para "liberarlas" consiguiendo ser electrocutado y mandado a volar, para luego levantarse y desafiar a la tele

El vikingo estaba viendo la tostadora para que un pan le saltara en la cara dándole en el ojo, sintiéndose enojado clavar su hacha en una de las ranuras de la tostadora siendo electrocutado también

El rubio cayo de las escaleras junto con un montón de agua, el dragón se percató que estaba enredado con una manguera y estaba hablándole como si una serpiente se tratase

- **tal vez debí escoger a alguien de la orden "piedra negra"-** suspiro el dragón para luego mirar como una Katana, hacha y espada salían volando hacia él, pero ninguna le dio solo pasaran a su lado

-jamás vuelva a mencionar a ese grupo-dijeron los tres a la vez

- **entonces no hagan este tipo de estupideces, pero también es mi culpa por no explicarles sobre este nuevo mundo y sus avances-** suspiro el dragón- **para facilitarle las cosas, vengan-** ordeno para que los tres guerreros se acercaran, ya estando frente al este creo una esfera de color rojizo que se dividió en otras 3 más pequeñas, cada una de estas esferas fue hacia cada guerrero entrando en sus cabezas- **con esto podrán tener el conocimiento básico para poder vivir en este mundo, lo demás tendrán que aprenderlo ustedes, especialmente el sentido común-** dijo y suspiro lo último ya que aunque fueran grandes guerreros les faltaba el sentido común y eran algo cabezas huecas

-y ahora que haremos, iremos por ese otro dragón-dijo el samurái sujetándose la cabeza, tanto conocimiento de golpe les dejo una jaqueca horrible, incluso para ellos eso si dolía

- **por ahora, quiero que se acostumbren a este mundo, más adelante comenzare a mandarlos a misiones para que se pueda hacer alianzas con otros grupos de dioses-**

-porque necesitamos unirnos a seres infieres-dijo el vikingo con molestia, aunque tenía que reconocer que él también estuvo entre esos seres alguna vez

- **simple, puede que sean poderosos pero no invencibles, si quieren tener éxito, necesitaran apoyo o ¿ustedes solos siempre lograban ganar los conflictos sin ayuda de sus equipos?-**

Dijo el dragón tocando un nervio en cada uno, recordando a sus camaradas, amigos, pero tenía razón ninguno llego a donde estaba trabajando solo

-entendido-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- **está bien, por ahora manténganse en casa, pueden salir a pasear pero no hagan nada estúpido, yo volveré a la grieta dimensional por un tiempo, volveré cuando tenga lista su primera misión, entendido-**

-cristalino-dijeron los tres en respuesta

- **está bien, confiare en ustedes-** termino de decir el dragón para desaparecer en una grieta dimensional, dejándolos solos y en silencio

-ahora que hacemos-dijo el caballero algo aburrido

-yo iré a prepararme algo de hidromiel, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito, después de este día necesito un trago-dijo el vikingo levantándose

-yo iré a dar una vuelta por la cuidad-dijo el samurái

-que iras a hacer-pregunto el caballero

-solo quiero ir a estirar las piernas un rato-

-entonces iré contigo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además será divertido conocer nuestro nueva aldea-dijo el caballero

-creo que hoy en día les dicen ciudades-dijo algo confundido el samurái

-si van a salir también voy, me faltan unas cosas-

-tenemos dinero?-pregunto el rubio

-creo que si-dijo el vikingo para ir al piso de arriba y luego de un rato volver-creo que esto nos alcanzara-dijo para mostrar varios billetes

-sorprendente que aprecien más el papel que el oro en este tiempo-dijo irónico el samurái

-bueno vamos-dijeron los tres para salir de la casa, asegurando de cerrarla, mientras caminaban por la calle miraban en todas direcciones mirando las casas, edificios y demás cosas, pero tenían una sensación que en hace demasiado tiempo no sentían

Paz

Sentían la paz reinar en esa ciudad, tan junta con la naturaleza, les hacía recordar a sus casas, cuando eran unos niños que si bien sabían y habían comenzado a entrenar para la guerra tenían sus momentos para descansar y relajarse

-es sorprendente cómo ha cambiado el mundo no-dijo el caballero sorprendido de ver a la gente actuar como si nada malo pasara

-eso es verdad, aunque aún hay guerras estas no afectan a todos-dijo el vikingo

-eso es verdad, pero esas no son guerras, no tienen honor esos soldados-dijo serio el samurái-esas armas de fuego son para cobardes, si mataras a alguien hazlo con tus propias manos o que le puedas ver la cara de cerca, a distancia cualquiera puede matar-

-eso es verdad-le reconocieron eso los otros dos guerreros

-pero igualmente no solo están las guerras de los humanos-dijo serio el samurái, haciéndoles recordar a los otros dos guerreros que eran ahora y más importante, a quien le servían y con qué propósito

-bueno mejor olvidémonos de eso por ahora, por el momento somos humanos normales así que tratemos de disimularlo un poco-dijo el caballero para tratar de relajar el habiente que se había creado

-bueno disimularíamos mejor si alguien no le gustara el agua de calcetín-se quejó el vikingo

-eso es verdad, ¿de dónde sacaste el gusto por eso?-pregunto el samurái

-hay cosas que es mejor no responder, además podemos olvidar eso-dijo el caballero avergonzado por eso

-como quieras-dijeron los dos ya que tampoco les interesaba mucho

-bueno parece que llegamos-dijo el vikingo para ver varias tiendas, puestos de comida y demás cosas, a los guerreros les pareció nostálgico ya que algo así eran los puestos en su hogar….antes de que fueran destruidos por la guerra, solo faltaba fuego, muerte y destrucción y serian exactamente iguales-bueno, cada quien tome su parte y nos vemos aquí en unas 3 horas-dijo para darle a cada quien algo de dinero y cada quien tomo su camino

El vikingo era el único que tenía en claro que iba a comprar los otros dos ni idea, pero ya buscarían que

-ahora que puedo conseguir…...-se quedó pensando el rubio mientras comenzó a caminar por ahí viendo diferentes tiendas, aunque ese no fuera su país de origen pudo ver varias cosas que se parecían a su tierra, además de ver que en algunos locales tenían cruces o algún símbolo cristiano lo que le dio un sentimiento de nostalgia

Recordando que en tiempos difíciles o cuando se iba a rendir siempre miraba una cruz que le había dado su madre y de ahí sacaba las fuerzas para continuar hacia la batalla

Mientras pensaba en término chocando con alguien, por su parte el no cayo debido a su entrenamiento, literalmente su nuevo amo le había obligado a soportar embestidas de arietes que usaban para derribar puertas de castillos por lo que golpearse contra una persona no le haría mayor cosa

-discúlpame por eso-comenzó a decir el rubio mientras veía contra quien había chocado, bajando la mirada pudo contarse con una chica el pelo de ella era de color negro bastante largo sus ojos eran de un castaño claro, llevaba un uniforme escolar y utilizaba lentes-necesitas ayuda-dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse

-gracias-dijo esta en un tono serio y una mirada igual, el rubio no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que esa mirada mostraba desconfianza y algo de enojo

-realmente lo lamento, mi nombre es Kiba Forgeon-se presentó el rubio para que la chica no estuviera tan desconfiada ya que llegaría a ser un problema si ella gritaba por ayuda o algo así, no quería volver a la cárcel, especialmente porque el sujeto de la celda frente a donde estuvo lo miraba de forma extraña dándole escalofríos

-Tsubaki Shinra-dijo esta de forma cortante, pensando un poco en lo que había escuchado-¿Forgeon?, eres extranjero o algo parecido-

-eh, sí, soy de Europa de hecho, llegue por unos motivos de trabajo junto con unos colegas míos-dijo este algo sorprendido por la pregunta y respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió

-ya veo-dijo esta para mirar su reloj-como sea, tengo que retirarme-dijo ella para alejarse un poco

-claro, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo-dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza y ponía su mano sobre su corazón en señal de disculpa-fue un gusto haberte conocido-dijo este mientras levantaba la cabeza

-igualmente, entonces me retiro-dijo esta para comenzar a caminar y alejarse del lugar

-vaya, se nota que es una buena chica-sonrió el rubio para comenzar a caminar, buscando que hacer

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con el vikingo

-bueno eso debería ser todo para la semana-dijo este mientras tenía varias bolsas en sus manos, aunque para el no pesaban nada, desde pequeño siempre lo ponían a levantar troncos y llevar cosas pesadas por lo que unas cuantas bolsas era como llevar aire-ahora, que debería hacer-dijo este para ir a un callejón y mandar las compras a casa ya que aunque no le pesaran no quería tener complicaciones si algo pasaba y tenía que pelear, aunque pensándolo por unos momentos mejor se hubiera quedado con las bolsas para saber si servirían para entrenar-será para otra ocasión-se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a andar sin un rumbo fijo

Mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención, un bar, aunque lo que le llamo la atención fue el diseño que tenia ya que el letrero tenía un casco vikingo y de fondo tenía el mjolnir

-veamos si aquí si tiene buena bebida-dijo este para entrar

Al entrar no había mucho que se pudiera resaltar, era un bar bastante normal pero el vikingo le pareció tranquilo el lugar, mientras pensaba en eso se acercó a la barra y hablo al cantinero

-un hidromiel-dijo algo serio ya que no esperaba mucho de ese lugar

-un momento por favor-dijo el cantinero para alejarse un poco

Mientras esperaba pudo ver como unas varias luces se apagaban, por instinto se puso de pie ya que pensaba que era un ataque pero rápidamente se calmó al ver que alguien aparecía en un escenario

-buenas tardes caballeros hoy tenemos a nuestra invitada especial, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Lavinia Reno-dijo el sujeto para dar paso a una chica hermosa a los ojos del vikingo su cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos color azul zafiro

-por las barbas de Odín-fue lo único que pudo decir al momento de ver a la chica-este no es un bar es el Valhala-decia con algo de emoción

-si esa chica es bastante linda-dijo el cantinero sacando de sus pensamientos al vikingo-es la 3 vez que viene a cantar en este lugar, normalmente nadie vuelve después del primer día porque no les gusta pero parece que hasta tiene fans-rio el cantinero dándole la bebida al albino y que este viera como unos cuantos hombres se emocionaban por verla

-ya veo-dijo este para darle un trago y darse cuenta que si sabía bastante bien-esto sí que está bien hecho-dijo sorprendido por la bebida

-una receta familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación amigo, no por nada el diseño del lugar-rio el cantinero-pero mejor presta atención, cuando la escuchas cantar no puedes olvidarla-le sugirió mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a ordenar algunas cosas

(Inserte: "Garmarna - Bläck")

Ge mig hit litte bläck och en penna

Jag vill rekommendera ett brev

Du skall alltid få se och besinna

Att jag håller ingen kärare än dig

Förr skall hälleberget rämna såsom is

Förr skall solen borttappa sitt sken

Förr skall skogen bli förvandlad till en duva

Innan jag dig min vän överger

Förr så spelade jag på guldtärning

Förr så spelade jag på klaver

I det samma så övergav mig sorgen

Jag skall aldrig borttappa dig mer

Förr skall hälleberget rämna såsom is

Förr skall solen borttappa sitt sken

Förr skall skogen bli förvandlad till en duva

Innan jag dig min vän överger

(Dame un poco de tinta y una pluma

Que quiero escribirte una carta

De esta forma sabrás y entenderás

Que no quiero a nadie más que a ti

Las piedras podrán partirse como hielo

El sol podrá dejar de brillar

Y los árboles podrán convertirse en palomas

Antes de que yo pueda siquiera abandonarte

Antes perdía mí tiempo en el juego)

Antes ejecutaba música en vano

Contigo olvido todos mis pesares

Jamás me apartaré de tu lado

Las piedras podrán partirse como hielo

El sol podrá dejar de brillar

Y los árboles podrán convertirse en palomas

Antes de que yo pueda siquiera abandonarte

-muchas gracias-decia la chica mientras hacia una reverencia luego de cantar y todos le aplaudían incluyendo al vikingo-espero verlos mañana-dijo esta mientras miraba al público notando la mirada tonta que tenía el vikingo, mirándolo directamente para luego sonreír-hasta luego-volvió a sonreír para retirarse

-vaya parece que le agradaste-bromeo el cantinero mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda sacándolo nuevamente de su trance-bueno si es así podrías venir mañana a verla, ella suele venir por esta hora-dijo este mientras veía al vikingo-o mejor podrías venir a trabajar aquí, se nota que sabes de la buena bebida y algo de ayuda extra no me vendría mal-

-no es que quisiera saber eso, pero gracias-dijo este tratando de sonar desinteresado, dando gracias a que no había nadie conocido que viera ese momento de debilidad suyo-entonces me retiro-dijo para poner dinero en la mesa y retirarse del lugar, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por todos

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con el Kensei

Este se encontraba distraído caminando por otra parte de los comercios pero algo llamo su atención, una tienda de dulces tradicionales, en ese momento comenzó a babear un poco, limpiándose rápidamente, podría ser un guerrero, capitán y un heraldo de un dios pero algo que el ocultaba era su gusto por los dulces, desde pequeño siempre fue su fascinación, incluso un poco más que el calor de la batalla

-bueno creo que comprar unos cuantos no estaría mal-sonrió para sí mismo para dirigirse al puesto

-buen día caballero -dijo la vendedora mientras veía como entraba el castaño

-"de hecho soy samurái no caballero"-fue un pensamiento rápido que tuvo ante la declaración-veamos…- se dijo mientras observaba una estantería llena de dulces-espero que sean tan buenos como solían serlo-dijo con algo de emoción en su voz para comenzar a escoger algunos que le parecían familiares y otros que le llamo la atención

Luego de algunos minutos escogiendo dulces y comparando precios ya que no quería utilizar todo el dinero pero tampoco quería comprar pocos dulces, mientras seguía escogiendo se interesó en una barra de chocolate de tamaño considerable y cuando iba a tomarla otra mano apareció y tomo por accidente esa mano, subiendo la mirada para ver de quien era la mano, encontrándose con una chica pequeña, de cabello color blanco y los ojos de color avellana, llevaba un broche en su cabello en forma de gato negro a un lado de su cabeza, algo que le llamo la atención era que la chica llevaba una cantidad similar o mayor de dulces que el además de que su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción

-por cuanto tiempo seguirás tocando mi mano-dijo la chica con una voz algo monótona y baja, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño

-perdón por ello-dijo el castaño de forma respetuosa

-¿para quienes son todos esos dulces?-pregunto la albina

-te podría hacer la misma pregunta-dijo el samurái

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo sería y contundente

-entonces digo lo mismo-dijo este de forma relajada, realmente no es que tuviera mucho interés en la chica, pero había algo en ella, como si la hubiera visto antes, apareciendo en su cabeza la imagen de aquella persona, haciendo que una mescla de sentimientos apareciera en él, desde tristeza a enojo

-¿tengo algo en la cara para que te me quedes viendo?-dijo la albina sacando nuevamente al samurái de sus pensamientos

-lo lamento, me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace tiempo, una muy buena amiga-sonrió este con algo de tristeza-bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar contigo-sonrió este para separarse de la chica

ella no le di mucha importancia a eso, pero podia notar como el humor del samurái había decido y bastante, pero no era que le importara después de todo era alguien que recién había conocido por lo que siguió eligiendo sus bocadillos pero mientras lo hacía le daba una mirada discreta al samurái quien no le daba importancia a su entorno y terminando de pagar sus cosas procedió a retirarse, para luego volver a ver otra vez a la chica y despedirse con la mano para continuar su camino hacia afuera perdiéndose entre la gente

La chica no sabía del porque devolvió el gesto mientras veía como se alejaba

Luego de un rato los 3 guerreros se juntaron aunque había expresiones mixtas entre ellos

El caballero tenía una expresión de pensamiento

El vikingo una sonrisa algo pequeña pero notoria

El samurái una mirada algo triste pero se notaba tranquilo

-parece que les fue bien-dijo el caballero de forma tranquila

-la verdad es que si-dijo el samurái cambiado su estado de ánimo

-y que lo digas-respondió el vikingo

-bueno, que tal si volvemos, ya está anocheciendo-dijo el samurái ya que la noche era el momento perfecto para atacar por sorpresa y querían evitar eso

Ante ese comentario los otros dos guerreros asintieron con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí otro cap terminado y si sé que pude tardarme un poco, bueno creo que fue demasiado, pero tratare de que no siga pasando y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

Kirito

Me alegra que te parezca y bueno espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia te vaya convenciendo y que se vuelva de tu agrado

Eso todavía lo estoy debatiendo

Será ambos, seguiré el canon pero también iré agregando cosas propias de foro honor y otras más que se me ocurran

Siendo sincero ellos jamás mostraran todo su poder porque siempre pelearan al mismo nivel que su adversario por cuestiones de honor, ya que su mentalidad está basada en el honor de la guerra justa y vencer a tu oponente porque eres más fuerte les parecería algo deshonroso, oc, tratare de no utilizar muchos ya que hay bastantes personajes en la serie y apara poder usarse

Nos vemos

.

.

Inuyashadaiyoukai

Me alegra que pienses eso

.

.

deadpool50004

Tranquillo eso hare

.

.

Tryndamer95

XD, lo sorprendente es que no los arrestaran antes, gracias, igualmente suerte

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, así que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, adiós**


End file.
